Medusa Goes to Preschool!
by The Wicked Witch of Cupcakes
Summary: The title sums it up... BTW This is the edited, new and improved version.


**I hope you like this story. Thanks to everyone who commented. I have edited the story, and this is the new and improved version. Please Read & Review!**

News has just reached Lord Death of Medusa's return and that she wants to bargain. Death is unsure of what to expect from this mischievous witch, but he has no other choice than to listen to her. Now as this little child walks slowly and calculatingly up to the center of the room, Lord Death cannot help but feel a little...well… ridiculous.

"Death…"

"You sure have caused us a lot of trouble. Thanks to you the whole world is a big mess right now."

"Even so I appreciate you giving me a little trust." After a slightly hectic conversation about women's panties, and eventually what Medusa has to offer, Death offers his terms.

"Very well Medusa. We have a deal." Medusa's smile creeps onto her face. "But in order to make sure that you won't get into too much trouble I must request that you…um, visit someplace for me. Only for about a day, maybe two. Then you're free to go."

"Hmm…Where is this place?"

"Oh. Nowhere of importance. Really it's just a precaution." Medusa seems to ponder it for a moment.

"Very well. Now where is this place?"

"PRESCHOOL?" Medusa stands with Death Scythe towering above her outside Miss Pottie's Preschool for Happy Ducklings.

"Are you kidding me?" She is clearly very furious. Death Scythe is too busy fawning over the adorable rainbow on the sign to acknowledge her question.

"Awww. Isn't this just the most adorable place you've ever seen? Maka used to go to a preschool just like this one before she got older. She was so precious…"

"Hrrrr…He did this just to vex me. But I must do this in order for my plan to succeed." She says to herself, ignoring Death Scythe's annoying blabber.

"And I used to tie her hair into little pigtails! She doesn't let me anymore, but she's still so cute. Medusa! We should give you pigtails. That would would be-"

"NO! Enough of this foolishness. Let's just go in and get this over with." But yet again Death Scythe is too preoccupied in his silly fantasies to hear her. "Oh look! I've got two pink ribbons on me right now. What a coincidence? Come here Medusa."

"Don't be ridiculous." But he grabs her. "Do it for daddy."

Medusa's eyes flare, and she hisses at him. "I will go to preschool, but I would never sink so low as this…"

A few minutes later they enter and are greeted by a plump women wearing a floral dress with her blonde hair stuffed on top of her head.

"Oh Hello hello my little duckling. What a _cutie_. Those are just the most delicious little pigtails I have ever seen." She says in a sing-songy voice. Medusa restrains herself from killing her. "Are you the father?" She asks Death Scythe. He laughs.

"No. I wish." He replies with a laugh. She smiles. "Now, little sweetie, what's your name?"

"I am the witch Medusa, who awakened the Kishin, and the master of the demon sword and I will soon watch as my sister Arachne and the DWMA fight and destroy each other all because of my doing and it will be _fantastic._"

"Right. Medusa. What a lovely name. Let's go introduce you to the other kids." She grabs Medusa's hand and starts dragging her into the preschool. Medusa fights back and tries to get Death Scythe's help.

"Wait. Scythe, please no, I-I've changed my mind. Please don't make me do this. Death Scythe! I'll call you daddy if you just let me go. Please!" But it is of no use, for he has already gone outside to reminisce about when Maka was a toddler and Medusa is trapped.

"Class I want you to meet our new friend Medusa." "Hello Medusa." The class replies in unison. Medusa gives them all a death stare. "Medusa you're just in time for show and tell, so take a seat! I think there's one over there next to Tracy." Medusa trudges over and sits down.

"Hi there. I'm Tracy."

"I don't care."

"What's your favorite color?"

"The color of your _blood._"

"That's nice. Mine's purple."

"Did you not hear me?"

"What did you bring in for show and tell?"

"_Death._"

"That's so much cooler than what I brought in. It's my fluffy unicorn." Tracy says while holding up her stuffed animal. Suddenly one of Medusa's snakes impales it. Tracy stares at it a moment, seeming as if she doesn't comprehend. Suddenly she bursts into tears. Medusa retracts her snake just as Miss whoever comes over.

"Oh dear. What happened here? It's all right Tracy we'll just sew it up. It'll be good as new." Tracy wipes her tears away and hands her the animal. Miss Pottie walks away. Tracy sniffles.

"I got really scared there. What do you think that was?"

"Are you joking?"

"No. Did I say something funny?"

"That was one of my _snakes._ I did that. On purpose." Tracy laughs. Medusa just stares at her in confusion.

"That's silly. Why would you do something like that?" Before Medusa can reply Miss Pottie interrupts.

"Medusa please pay attention to show and tell. What did you bring in?"

"I, um…didn't bring anything in."

"Oh. Come on. You have nothing to share with the class?"

"Well. I suppose I have my Brew but I don't really want to share that with you-"

"Oh we must see this! Tell us what this "brew" is."

"Well. It's a magic tool-" She holds up the box. "And I'm going to use it to destroy my enemies."

"Now that's simply lovely. Everyone clap for Medusa. Now I believe that's everyone for today. Look at the time! It's recess time!" The class celebrates, but Medusa is confused.

"What is this 'recess' you speak of?" Miss Pottie laughs and this bothers Medusa.

"Medusa, you are a little angel aren't you?"

"How dare you-" But Miss Pottie has already gone outside with the rest of the children. Medusa rolls her eyes and follows them. Outside there is a miniature jungle gym, some swings, and a see-saw. Children are running about enthusiastically. Medusa stands there looking grim.

"Aren't you gonna play?" A small voice asks from behind her. She turns to find a small boy cowering behind her.

"No. I'm too preoccupied on killing my enemies to play."

"Why don't you go on the jungle gym?"

"What is wrong with you people around here?"

"Is that a no?"

"It's a no."

"Okay. But then I'm gonna be the king of the jungle gym."

"Fine you go do that." As Medusa watches the boy run off, she suddenly begins to get an idea. Her eyebrow raises and she smiles villainously. She appears at the top of the jungle gym, interrupting all the happy children. Her eyes are slits and the sky seems to have become darker within a few seconds. She addresses the children, "I am now the ruler of this jungle gym and you will address me as your superior. From now on you are under my command. I will start with taking over this jungle gym and then our forces will grow and we will destroy the DWMA and then Arachnophobia. So follow my command and we will be victorious!" She stands triumphantly with her hands on her hips. After she realizes no one is listening she becomes furious.

"Did you hear me?! Listen to me!" She screams in frustration. Then she feels hands around her waist pick her up.

"Medusa, I think it's time for a time out."

"NO. I am in charge here. You will obey me. OBEY ME." But Miss Pottie ignores her and sits her down in a chair inside, away from all the other children. She walks away as Medusa yells after her.

"I will kill you slowly and painfully. I promise you this! You will regret the day you gave Medusa time out!" It does nothing and Medusa is all alone. Her knees unpredictably get all wobbly and before she can stop herself she is bawling her eyes out. "I just wanted to destroy my enemies. Is that too much to ask?" She continues like this for some time, wallowing in self-pity. Finally after about half an hour Miss Pottie returns.

"Oh, Medusa. My goodness you only had a five minute time out. Not half an hour. You've missed all of recess. Oh goodness." Medusa's eyes narrow and she uses all her self-control not to kill something. Instead she satisfies herself with just punching the kid standing to her right in the face.

"Oops." But Miss Pottie has not noticed it. Medusa feels a little better, but that other kid certainly doesn't.

"Okay class, nap time." Medusa crosses her arms. She's had enough.

"No. I'm not taking a nap. I'm not tired." Miss Pottie rolls her eyes.

"Oh Medusa, you've had such a long day. I'm sure you're very tired. Come on, let's get you a blanket."

"NO. I want to leave."

"Here, this one has little butterflies on it."

"I don't want a blanket with little butterflies on it, I want a blanket made of your flesh. Maybe then I'll take a nap." Miss Pottie laughs. "Oh you're such a little sweetheart."

"That wasn't a compliment." Before Medusa can protest any further Miss Pottie wraps her up tightly in the blanket. As she lays there lying at the ceiling listening to the sounds of the other children sleeping, she realizes she is a bit tired. Her eyes get very heavy and she slowly drifts off to sleep without noticing it.

"Aww…Isn't she just precious?"

"Yeah, you know she doesn't look so evil lying asleep like that."

These voices awaken Medusa from her slumber and as she opens her eyes she sees Lord Death and his Death Scythe staring down at her. She bolts upright as she realizes what is going on.

"She's awake." Death Scythe whispers rather loudly to Lord Death.

"It's not what you think- I, um, I can explain, I-"

"Oh look she has her stuffed animal." Lord Death says pointing to a unicorn in Medusa's grasp.

"What? No. How did that get there? No. This isn't even mine. I wasn't taking a nap. I-um…"

Lord Death and Death Scythe just smile at each other. Medusa feels helpless and she hates it.

"Just don't tell Stein." She pleads. Her blood turns cold when she hears a maniacal laugh from behind her.

"Oh. He doesn't have to tell me anything." Stein then bursts into a row of insane laughter as Medusa sits in horror. "No. This can't be happening."

"Medusa there's nothing wrong with taking a little nap when you're tired, and I won't judge you if you have to use a stuffed animal…You still have my pigtails in! That's so sweet."

Medusa stopped listening to him though. Her world is suddenly falling apart around her and she is powerless to stop it. Her face heats up and then there are unexpected wet droplets falling down her face. They turn into a waterfall of tears as Lord Death and his Scythe look on in terror.

"Medusa there's no need to cry. We were only joking around."

"Please don't cry. Daddy can't stand it when you cry."

"Here's some tissues, just calm down and we'll talk it out." She just starts crying louder.

"How about we'll agree to all your terms and conditions of your deal?" She stops and blows her little red nose into a tissue. "Promise?"

"Pinky-promise."

"No more preschool?"

"No more preschool." She seems to ponder this for a moment and then snivels.

"Alright." Lord Death breathes a sigh of relief.

"Great. Let's clean you up and get you out of here."

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. I hope you liked it! Please R&R if you liked it or if you didn't I don't care I just want to hear your opinion. : )**


End file.
